IA
''IA ''(イア) è la voicebank di Vocaloid3 con la voce della cantante giapponese Lia, nota per la canzone "Tori no Uta ", utilizzata per introdurre la serie novel "Air". Il suo design fu illustrato da Aka Akasaka, mentre la sua progettazione fu di Maxilla inc. 'Caratteristiche Personaggio' |-|Nome= Il suo nome viene dal nome della sua fornitrice di voce, Lia. Fu tolta la "L" nel nome per creare "IA". Nella sua box art c'è scritta la frase "Aria on the planetes" e può essere interpretata in 2 modi: il primo è che le parole "Aria" e "planetes", che dal latino significano "spazio aperto" e "pianeta", dandogli il significato "Spazio aperto del paneta". Il secondo, invece, ha il significato "Aria sul Pianeta", se si considera che la parola "Aria" sia stata presa dall'italiano. La parola "Aria" però, può essere stata presa anche dal nome della serie serie "Air", dove la fornitrice di voce di IA, Lia, Canta la canzone "Tori no Uta ". Questo spiega perché abbiano preso propria una parola italiana come "Aria", dato che assomiglia molto al nome della serie animata. Aria è anche un temine utilizzato per la musica lirica . |-|Fisico= Secondo una famosa diceria, IA avrebbe 15 anni. L'origine di tali voci riguardano alla sua fornitrice di voce, Lia, che fece il suo debutto come cantante in America proprio a 15 anni e dal fisico della Vocaloid. |-|Carattere= Secondo 1st Place, il carattere di IA è forte, una persona onesta, amichevole e grande sognatrice. 'Pacchetti' '' IA v3.png|Vocaloid3 IA|link=Vocaloid3 IA '' 'Vendite e Marketing' Le informazioni su di lei erano molto limitate ed ebbero un lento aggiornamento. Assume un'aspetto molto misterioso come vocaloid. |-|Edizioni = 'First Anniversary Edition' Nel gennaio del 2013, IA fu ripubblicata in una nuova edizione per festeggiare il suo primo anno in Vocaloid3. L'edizione (con la cover nera) comprendeva anche il file VSQX di "Tori no Uta" , un DVD del produttore "Jin" e un libro guida per principianti. 'Started Pack' IA ebbe un'edizione con il Vocaloid3 Editor incluso nel suo First Anniversary Edition. |-|Sponsor= 'Lexus Team Sard' IA fa da sponsor per la LEXUS TEAM SARD al Super GT300 il 18/08 per la stagione di apertura. Inoltre, per l'evento cantò le canzoni "Godspeed transience of the first step Revival " e "boy lo-fi two bullets ". In seguito fu rilasciato il videoclip "LIVEDRIVE ", che ne pubblicizza la competizione. |-|Merchandising= 'Figure' Data l'enorme popolarità di IA in Vocaloid 3, fu fatta una figure su di lei 'Album' Ci furono diversi album dedicati ad IA. Infatti ebbe già un album poco dopo il suo rilascio con le sue demo chiamato "IA/00", seguito da "IA/00-Birth" e "IA/02-Color. Poi ne ebbe uno chiamato "IA the world ". Comparì anche tra i CD con la famosa famiglia vocaloid a partire dall'album della Exit Tunes Vocaloconnection. Cantò anche nel singolo "Worldcalling Livedrive" 'Videogiochi' IA comparve nel RPGDemon Gaze. |-|Eventi = 'Concorsi' Il 15 novembre 2011, fu annunciato un concorso a premi con scadenza il 31 marzo 2012. Per partecipare era necessario scrivere una canzone e caricarla su Nico Nico Douga entro aprile 2012. Il concorso fu indetto da Yamaha. La regole base era che solo i seguenti vocaloid erano consentiti di essere utilizzati al concorso: VY1V3,Mew, V3 Megpoid, SeeU, Tone Rion, CUL. Per competere, la canzone doveva ricevere minimo 3.000 visite su Nico Nico Douga con il tag"VOCALOID3 発売 記念 コンテスト". Il concorso fu poi prolungato fino al 30 giugno 2012, con un nuovo premio aggiunto, ovvero il possesso della nuova voicebank esclusiva denominata "Galaco". Poteva partecipare al concorso chi avesse almeno 1000 visualizzazioni su Nico Nico Douga. I video che vinsero con IA per la rappresentazione grafica di Vocaloplus (premio di una tavoletta Wacom Intuos5 M-size PTH650/K0) furono "Messiah ", "Blessed Child " e "baku no issho ", mentre per il concorso Dwango (in palio gadget di Nico Nico Douga) vinse la canzone "Rentica". 'Concerti' Ia ha collaborato con la Nippon per il Kamarok Festival 2012. Il 28 Dicembre 2012 IA, insieme a Jin, il produttore delle canzoni di Kagerou Days, cantò dal vivo al Voice Fes 2012. 'U/M/A/A' IA partecipa http://ia-project.tumblr.com/post/48846082920/2013-4-27-28-2-ia all'evento IA PROJECT × U / M / / A per i giorni 27 e 28 aprile. Dettagli a seguire. |-|Altro = 'Licenze' IA ebbe una licenza un po diversa rispetto agli altri vocaloid, con regolamenti ben precisi e scritti dettagliatamente nel suo utilizzo. Questo fu dovuto a leggi politiche per l'utilizzo del software a terzi. Le leggi sono i seguenti: Per Individui Singoli #Può essere utilizzata per attività creative senza proventi finanziari senza scopi di lucro #Finchè non c'è scopo di lucro, può essere liberamente pubblicata su Internet #La sua immagine può essere pubblicata anche in doujinshi o in cosplay # Nessuna intenzione di lucro significa che i proventi hanno il solo scopo di recuperare i costi delle materie prime, ingressi di eventi e costi dell'utilizzo di spazi per eventi ecc. #La pubblicazione e la distribuzione di opere con il carattere che va contro l'ordine pubblico e gli standard di decenza e/o che comporta la possibilità di violazione di diritti di terzi è severamente proibito. #Il nome del personaggio può essere accreditato nei titoli delle canzoni e dei CD senza un'autorizzazione obbligatoria. Per Società Commerciali #I dati vocali prodotti attraverso tale voicebank possono essere utilizzati da aziende per uso commerciale, indipendentemente dal fatto che vi sia intenzione di lucro. #Il nome del personaggio può essere accreditato nei titoli delle canzoni e dei CD senza un'autorizzazione obbligatoria. #Per quanto riguarda i CD musicali, senza autorizzazione, il personaggio può essere utilizzato solo su una cover , su volantini o su manifesti per scopi promozionali. #Si prega di richiedere l'autorizzazione preventiva alla società "1st Place.inc" per l'utilizzo che supera i limiti di pubblicazione. #Per altri usi (come figure, souvenir, DVD ecc.) raffiguranti IA, richiedono un'autorizzazione che deve essere rilasciata da 1st Place.inc. #L'utilizzo del personaggio per qualcosa di diverso da CD musicali richiede l'approvazione della 1st Place,inc. A differenza degli altri vocaloid, IA può essere utilizzata su volantini, CD e manifesti, anche se per alcune cose richiedono un'autorizzazione nell'uso della sua immagine. anche prima del suo rilascio, erano disponibili T-shirt con il suo logo. 'Popolarità' IA fu accolta bene tra i fan di Vocaloid ed ebbe molti posti nelle classifiche di Nico Nico Douga dopo il suo rilascio. Divenne tra le voicebank di Vocaloid3 più famose. Dopo un periodo di tempo ella divenne così famosa che raggiunse la stessa popolarità degli altri vocaloid della seconda generazione, facendo di lei una vera e propria diva dell'epoca di Vocaloid3, l'unica ad avere un successo enorme dopo Gumi e a rientrare sempre nelle classifiche settimanali di Nico Nico Douga. Entro i suoi primi 6 mesi si contarono già oltre 1000000 di visualizzazioni su Nico Nico Douga 'Curiosità' * -Il modello MMD più famoso di IA è quello di MQDL, che fece un modello di ottima qualità che ritraeva perfettamente il design di IA. 'Riconoscimenti' *Prima Vocaloid di 1st Place *Prima Vocaloid donne di 1st Place *Prima Vocaloid con una demo tratta da una serie anime con la voce della sua cantante *Prima Vocaloid a specificare le licenze del suo utilizzo *Prima voce di Vocaloid3 a raggiungere 1 milione su nico nico douga, diventando una delle vocaloid più celebri. 'Galleria Immagini' |-|Box Art = IA v3.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 IA 81uFEXhawiL.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 IA First Anniversary Edition 81bk0Cm1ZZL.png|Boxart Vocaloid3 IA First Anniversary Edition Starter Pack |-|Immagini Originali= IA_03.jpg|Schizzi design di IA IA_02.jpg|Design di IA IA_05.png|Disegno di IA IA_08.png|Altro disegno di IA IA.full.png|Altra Immagini di IA Profil_IA.jpg|Design della boxart di Vocaloid3 IA Logo.png|Logo di IA |-|Prodotti= 10200599a.jpg|Figure di IA Cover1-250x226.jpg|Album "IA/00" Ia_the_world_wind.jpeg|Album "Ia: Theo World" MHCL-2173.jpg|Album "Worldcalling / Livedrive |-|Promozione= Artworks-000029932508-uwy937-t300x300.jpg|IA al LEXUS TEAM SARD IA LIVEDRIVE.jpg|IA nel videoclip "LIVEDRIVE" |-|Altro= 41326069.png|Lia, fornitrice di voce di IA Autografi_Ia.jpg|Autografo di Lia e di Aka Akasaka IAbeta_mqdl.png|Modello MMD di IA (da MQDL) |-|Fan = *Modelli MMD MMD Wikia *Cosplay World Cosplay / Google Immagini *Fanart DeviantArt/ Pixiv/ Priapo /Zerochan/Google Immagini/Fanloid Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Culo